


[Vid] Quiet

by rachelindeed



Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fanvids, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelindeed/pseuds/rachelindeed
Summary: Sherlock Holmes is not himself a quiet man, but he has fallen in love with one. A celebration of silence that's not really silent, and the joy of finding safe harbor in another person when you never expected to.(In tribute to Hardwicke's Watson and Brett's Holmes from the Granada series.)





	[Vid] Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Sanguinity and Grrlpup for their very thoughtful beta work! The music is excerpted from _Matilda the Musical_ , lyrics and music by Tim Minchin, sung by Thomas Sutcliffe.


End file.
